Titans of Tomorrow
by maden-dragonheart
Summary: Whe Starfire went back and saw the future, her frineds promised that they would change it. Did they? And what is it like. Well when Slade steals the Time Warp and goes to the future, ALL the titans see there futures... (Guest stars, Titans East, Revenger,


Alright in the Titan's comic book The Titans went to the future and saw their future self, kind of like in 'How long is Forever?' and I was thinking, if Starfire changed to the future, what did she change it to be like. In the Comics, Cyborg was Cyborg 2.0, the leader of Titans East, Bumble Bee was still Bumble bee, only she leads Titans east with Cyborg 2.0. Beast boy is Animal Man. Raven is Dark Raven. StarFire is back on her home planet living a happy life with NightWing. Speedy becomes Green Arrow and is seemingly killed. Because Mas Y Menos aren't really in the comic I'll make something up for them. It didn't say what happened to Aqualad so I'll make something up for him too. And Robin is…BATMAN. (Well Tim Drake is, Dick is Nightwing…I think I'm going to use Tim version in this) but the only reason that Robin is Batman is because Bruce Wayne was killed, and I don't think the T.T. Robin will like that. O yeah, Slade has a daughter Rose Wilson who is the Revenger and Slade is a good guy (I think. I have to look it over again) but Rose doesn't trust him, is there a reason?

**The beginning may suck but it will get better I promise! (Also I don't speak a word of Spanish so yeah….I'll do my best) I take that back…. The beginning WILL suck but I PROMISE it will get better.**

* * *

_The T.V. was the only noise in the Tower that late of night. All the other Titans had retired for bed, all except for Beast Boy who decided he wanted to watch the 'Clash of the Planets', which of course had to be viewing late at night._

_Beast Boy just sat with his eyes glued to the set, an empty popcorn bowl in his lap and a soda can in his green hand. _

_He would be sorry in the morning but this was getting to the best part of the movie, it was almost over anyway… and what Robin didn't know wouldn't hurt him. _

_Just as Beast Boy was about to take a nether large gulp of root beer there was a loud creak of the floorboards in the back of the room. Beast boy froze thinking that it might be Robin coming to yell at him for staying up so late. But there was no yelling; and there wasn't a nether sound._

_Beast Boy turned round in his seat to see if someone was trying to pull a prank on him. But all he could see was eternal darkness all around him. The sound of the movie seemed to quiet down a little and the darkness almost created it's own scary noise, a type of noise you hear when you wake up in the middle of the night, and can't see a thing. _

"_Who's there?" Beast Boy felt a little silly for asking, but he wanted to get back to his movie. _

_No reply._

"_If that's you Cy, come out and watch the movie with me!"_

"_Guess again." Came a cold and smooth voice from the darkness._

_That voice! He knew who's it was! _

_Before Beast Boy could change into any animal a blast of fire came from the darkness and hit him directly on the face. _

_Blinded and scotched by the flames, Beast boy fell to the ground, trying to pat the flames off him._

"_Ar-er." He quickly changed into a fire lizard, solving the fire problem, but he was still in the room, at least Beast Boy thought he was._

_The Beast Boy Lizard ran as fast as it's four short green legs would take it to the wall with the emergency button on it. If this wasn't an emergency then he didn't know what was._

_Changing back into Beast Boy; beast Boy hit the red button and instantly the room glowed red and back to black and an alarm sounded through out the tower. _

_But to Beast boy's horror, when the alarm flashed red, lighting up the whole room…no one was there…_

_He looked all around and still no one was there. There was nothing by the sofa, nothing near the computers, nothing. _

_No, Beast Boy heard him. He blasted him with fire for crying out loud! He had to be there, there was no way that He could have hallucinated the whole thing. _

"_Beast boy!" thank god, Robin and the others were coming and they were unharmed. "What is it?"_

"_Slade!"_

_----------------------------_

"What was the stolen object?" Bumble Bee asked looking at Robin.

"We don't know. We just know it must have been valuable and dangerous for Slade to try to steal it." Robin answered back looking directly at Bee through the giant T.V. screen. "And not knowing what it does makes him even more powerful. We can't do it alone."

"When do you want us to be down there?" Bee asked putting her hands on her hips and leaning to the side slightly.

"When ever you can." And the screen was blank.

Leave it to the Boy Wonder to be strait to business.

"Boys! Get down here!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. There wasn't much time to lose; if the situation was really as bad as Robin made it out to be, then their friend's very lives could be at stake.

Bee had heard stories about Slade, but had never meat him, and from what Cyborg told her, he was pretty bad. Cy told her about her about how he once made Robin do his dirty work and made him his apprentice, and Robin had to do it other wise he would kill the rest to the group. And for Robin to give into a bad-guy… he had to be tough.

Cy also told her about how a former Team mate died because of him… Terra. But Bee thought that She had killed him too… guess she was wrong.

She just hoped her team was up for it.

"What's the buzz, Bee?" came Speedy's jokingly and flirty voice behind her. He always did that, probably just to bug her.

"Yeah, I could hear you from the other side of the Tower." Aqualad said as he and Speedy walked closer to Bee.

There was a loud _whoosh_ noise beside her, turning her head she saw Mas standing on top of Menos' shoulders, just staring at her. They were sweet and all… but sometimes a little weird.

"That was Robin." She said getting strait to the point. She pointed to the blank T.V. "They need our help down in California. Get back and get moving!"

"por qué?" Asked the twins at the same time.

Bee, not having any idea what they just said, pointed her finger at the direction of their rooms, and screamed, "NOW!"

Robin paced back and forth in his room. He could feel his heart pounding dangerously fast within his chest, but he didn't listen to it. He needed to take down Slade and he needed to do it soon. He made a promise to take him down and always be ready and he was going to keep that promise even if it killed him!

Robin looked up at the picture of Slade he had hanging on his wall and stared and stared at it. Maybe there were still some hidden clues that he could squeeze out, but there was nothing. Nothing came. Just Slade's face starring strait back at him.

'_What are you planning?_" Robin moved his face closer to the picture and tried to look closer, still nothing.

Why did he let this happen? He knew that Slade was going to do, he was right there when he did it. But he let him get away. Slade had slipped past his fingers once again and taken something too… the only problem was he didn't know what it was.

"Robin." Robin turned to his door and saw a rather tired looking Raven looking back at him.

She, like Robin, had grown upsets with finding Slade and hadn't gotten any sleep since the alarms went off telling that he was back in town.

"We found out what he took." She said sternly. She began to walk into Robin's room and looked around and slightly shuddered at the pictures of Slade all over the walls. "It was the Time Warp. We think he's going to try to disable the time lines."

"Damit!" Yelled robin as he slammed his fist into the wall near raven's head making her jump slightly. "Do you have any idea what he could do if he did that? He could change the whole world! We could look outside right now and see that that he rules us all!"

"Calm down. Yelling wouldn't do anyone any good." Said Raven without the slightest bit of emotion in her voice. How could someone stay so calm at a time like this? Slade could be changing history, as they know it. Who knows he might even go back and make it so the titans were never born or kill them while their weak? The point was this was no time to stay calm, it was a time to panic… but Robin had to remain strong for his team.

"Then what do you think will help?" He snapped at her.

"Finding out when in time he went and finding out how we can get there to stop him." She answered back coldly.

Ever since Slade had come back and tormented Raven, she had been wanting to bring him down as much as Robin and even though they would never admit it, it turned into a little war of who could bring him down first. But this wasn't a time to compete this was a time to take action and take Slade down… at whatever means necessary.

Robin sighed again, and ran a gloved hand threw his hair. Sometimes it calmed him down but not this time. This time was different. Slade was involved and he got away. He had stolen something right from under their noses! Not to mention it was one of the most dangerous things to fall into the wrong hands. After looking over the security cameras, the titans were able to see that Beast Boy was telling the truth about seeing Slade and he hadn't just been watching too much T.V. In fact if it hadn't been for the T.V., they may not be here right now…

Robin began to walk out of his room, with Raven at his heals. They had to be with the other members to see what they were able to uncover about the mysterious break in. Maybe it could help them all in the long run.

As the walked closer to the evidence room they could hear the sounds of their friends typing madly away on the computer and searching franticly around every corner of the room. Every titan was working on bringing Slade down… good.

When Raven and Robin entered the room they saw Cyborg behind one of his computers and Starfire and Beast Boy looking at the walls where there were a few scorch marks from flames. Raven went over to help Beast Boy and Star.

"What did you find?" Robin demanded and looked over Cyborg's shoulder at the computer.

On the screen was a picture of the time warp, lots and lots of words of description, and a few other things that would take hours to figure what it all meant. Unless you were half computer or raised by a computer genus like Cyborg and Robin.

"He stole the time warp." Said Cyborg sternly. There were very few times when Cyborg got into full work mode, and this was one of those times.

"Got that." Robin answered. "Any idea what year he went back to?"

"Man, he may not have even went back in time!" Cy sounded frustrated. Who wouldn't be? There were so many years behind them and not to mention the future, how was anyone supposed to search all of that information? "He might have went into the future."

"What good would that do him though?" The Boy Wonder asked. He leaned on the back of his friend's chair to get a better look at the computer.

"Man, ain't you ever seen 'Back to the Future'?" asked Cyborg, turning to the smaller teen behind him.

"Only the first one. Why?"

"Well in the second one, they go to the future and this guy brings back this sports book from the future to his past self…"

"And? What does that have to do with-"

"Let me finish. And he gives it to his past self and tells him to bet on all the people that the book says is ganna win in that sport. And the guy does and it changes everything because he becomes the richest guy in the world and rules like, the country. Get what I mean?"

"Yeah. Doesn't make me feel any better though." Robin said as he leaned back aganst Cyborg.

"Me nether. Think about what he can do if he uses that idea." Cyborg went back to the computer and started typing more stuff in to research it better.

"But… Star went to the future already. From what she said… there's nothing really worth taking back or stealing." Robin watched as he friends stopped typing. And took in all of what Robin had just said.

When Starfire returned from he 'trip' to the future and told them all about it, they all hated what they heard. Cyborg was broken down and trapped inside the tower, with no one. Beast Boy was literally a caged animal. Raven was crazy. And Robin, yeah he was a super her, but he was a lonely super hero. They try to change it and try to forget it, but how can you change ones future?

"That was just our future. All he has to do is find his future self or something…" Cyborg paused for a moment. "And besides… that was only our future because Starfire wasn't in it… maybe… maybe it's changed now."

Robin didn't answer. He didn't have the heart to tell Cy, that he thought their future was going to be like that with or with out Starfire…

* * *

All right in the next chapter The Titans East come over and they figure out that Slade did goforward in time. But what do they do about it?


End file.
